Traci Lords
miniatur|hochkant|Traci Lords (2006) Traci Elizabeth Lords (* 7. Mai 1968 in Steubenville, Ohio, USA als Nora Louise Kuzma) ist eine US-amerikanische Schauspielerin. Sie wurde zunächst dadurch bekannt, dass sie als Minderjährige in Hardcore-Pornofilmen mitgewirkt hatte und durch den daraus resultierenden Skandal. Heute verfolgt sie eine seriöse Schauspielkarriere. Der Name Traci Lords war zuerst ein Künstlername, eine Zusammensetzung des Namens ihrer besten Freundin in der High School – Traci – und ihres Lieblingsschauspielers in der Fernsehserie Hawaii Fünf-Null, Jack Lord. Später ließ sie ihren Namen amtlich ändern und heißt seitdem auch bürgerlich Traci Elizabeth Lords. Leben Im Alter von zwölf Jahren zog sie mit ihren drei Schwestern, ihrer Mutter und deren Freund auf der Flucht vor ihrem alkoholkranken Vater nach Kalifornien. Mit 15 Jahren wurde sie schwanger. Sie lief von zuhause weg, ließ das Kind abtreiben und lebte mit einem etwa dreißig Jahre älteren Freund zusammen, der als ihr Stiefvater auftrat. Sie benutzte dann die Geburtsbescheinigung der Schwester eines Freundes und einen damit erlangten Führerschein, um Volljährigkeit vorzutäuschen und so in der Pornoindustrie Fuß zu fassen. Auf Vermittlung der Modellagentur World Modeling von Jim South posierte sie zunächst für Nacktfotos in vielen Männermagazinen. Die US-Ausgabe der Zeitschrift Penthouse wählte sie als Pet of the Month der Ausgabe September 1984 aus. In dieser Ausgabe druckte das Magazin auch Nacktfotos der damaligen amtierenden Miss America Vanessa Williams ab. Das Heft erreichte eine riesige Auflage, die höchste in der Geschichte von Penthouse, und machte Traci Lords sehr bekannt. Ab dem Alter von 16 Jahren spielte Traci Lords in Hardcore-Pornofilmen mit und war bald weltweit eine der populärsten Darstellerinnen des Genres. In den zwei Jahren bis zu ihrem 18. Geburtstag spielte sie in ca. 100 Pornofilmen mit, auch wenn sie in ihrer 2003 in den USA erschienenen Autobiografie Traci Lords Underneath It All nur von 20 Filmen schreibt und impliziert, alle anderen Titel enthielten nur neu zusammengestellte Szenen dieser 20 Filme. Als 1986 ihre Minderjährigkeit aufflog, erschütterte der Skandal die USA; es gab Anhörungen im Kongress und Gesetzesnovellen. Die Filme mit Traci Lords wurden in den USA als Kinderpornografie verboten, als die dort jegliche Pornografie mit Darstellern unter 18 Jahren definiert wird. Ausnahme war Traci, I Love You (1987), der einzige bereits im legalen Alter gedrehte Film, den Lords selbst produziert hatte und der daraufhin zum Bestseller wurde. Da Lords die Verbreitungsrechte an diesem Film behalten hatte, wurde in der Pornoindustrie spekuliert, ob sie selbst den Skandal ins Rollen brachte, um mit dem einzigen verbleibenden ihrer Filme selbst Geld zu verdienen. Der Skandal kostete die Pornoindustrie Millionen von Dollar, da Produzenten und Handel gezwungen waren, Filme und Magazine mit Traci Lords aus den Regalen zu nehmen und zu vernichten, um nicht wegen Verbreitung von Kinderpornografie verfolgt zu werden. Der Fall gab der Staatsanwaltschaft Veranlassung, gegen die Produzenten und Verbreiter von Tracis Filmen wegen eines Gesetzesverstoßes vorzugehen. Traci Lords selbst wurde als zum Tatzeitpunkt Minderjährige nie angeklagt, wohl aber ihre Agenten und Produzenten, die ihre falschen Altersbescheinigungen akzeptiert hatten. In den meisten europäischen Ländern blieben auch ihre früheren Filme wegen anderer Schutzaltersgrenzen legal und sind zum Teil weiterhin erhältlich. In den USA wurden bei manchen ihrer frühen Filme ihre Szenen vor einer erneuten Veröffentlichung entfernt. Danach machte Traci Lords die Runde durch Talkshows, verkündete teils tränenreich ihre Läuterung, klagte über ihren Missbrauch durch die Pornoindustrie und bereitete den Einstieg in den Mainstream vor. Sie gab an, während ihrer Pornozeit praktisch ständig unter Drogen gestanden zu haben und zu Dingen gezwungen worden zu sein, die sie nicht tun wollte. Insider der Pornoindustrie, wie Ron Jeremy und Ginger Lynn und Darsteller, mit denen Lords ein Verhältnis hatte, sagen allerdings, sie hätten sie nie Drogen nehmen sehen; sie sei sich ihrer Handlungen immer vollauf bewusst gewesen. Traci Lords nahm nach dem Skandal Schauspielunterricht und ist heute eine vielbeschäftigte Darstellerin in Fernsehserien und Filmen. Ihre bekanntesten Auftritte hatte sie in dem von der Firma Roger Cormans produzierten Film Not of This Earth (1988), in John Waters' Cry-Baby (1990) und in Blade (1998). Sie tritt für die Rechte Homosexueller ein und äußert sich empört darüber, dass ihr das Markenzeichen „Porno“ weiterhin „aufgedrückt“ wird. Folgerichtig verweigerte sie auch jegliche Nacktszenen in ihren Filmen nach Not of This Earth, der letztmalig eine solche enthält. 1990 wurde sie auch als Sängerin und Songschreiberin aktiv und veröffentlichte das Future-Pop-Album 1000 Fires. Daneben war sie als Gastsängerin auf den Alben Generation Terrorists von den Manic Street Preachers (1992) und Acid eaters von den Ramones (1994) zu hören. Sie sang ein Duett im Titel Little Baby Nothing, der in Großbritannien als Single ausgekoppelt wurde und dort Platz 29 der Charts erreichte. Lords ist (Stand 2008) zum dritten Mal verheiratet. Am 7. Oktober 2007 brachte sie einen Sohn zur Welt.[http://tracilords.com/news.php News] auf tracilords.com (abgerufen am 14. Oktober 2008) Filmografie Filme * Not of This Earth (1988) - Nadine * Fast Food (1989) - Dixie Love * Cry-Baby (1990) - Wanda Woodward * A Time to Die (1991) - Jackie * Raw Nerve (1991) - Gina Clayton * Shock 'Em Dead (1991) - Lindsay Roberts * The Nutt House (1992) - Miss Tress * Laser Moon (1992) - Barbara Fleck * Tommyknockers – Das Monstrum (1993) - Nancy Voss * Plughead Rewired: Circuitry Man II (1994) - Norma * Serial Mom (1994) - Carl's Date * Ice - Ellen * Virtuosity (1995) - Media Zone singer * Blood Money (1996) - Wendy Monroe * Vatertag – Ein guter Tag zum Sterben (Underworld) - Anna * Boogie Boy (1997) - Shonda * Extramarital (1997) - Elizabeth * Stir (1997) - Kelly Bekins * Blade (1998) - Racquel * Me and Will (1998) - Waitress * Epicenter (2000) (als Traci Elizabeth Lords) - Amanda Foster * Black Mask 2: City of Masks (2001) - Chameleon * Chump Change (2001) (als Traci Elizabeth Lords) - Sam * You're Killing Me... (2001) - Laura Engles * Home (2003) - Lorna * Manhood (2003) - Actress * Chump Change (2004) (as Traci Elizabeth Lords) - Sam * Farewell to Raskolnikov's (2005) - Max * Frostbite (2005) - Naomi Bucks * Crazy Eights (2006) - Gina Conte * Novel Romance (2006) - Max * The Chosen One (2006) - Ms. Sultry * Zack and Miri Make a Porno (2008) * I Hope They Serve Beer in Hell (2009) * Princess of Mars (2009) Fernseh-Serien und -Auftritte * Eine schrecklich nette Familie (1989; 1991) - Zahnarzthelferin T. C.; Vanessa Van Pelt * MacGyver (1990) „MacGyvers Traumfrauen“ - Jennifer Reiner * Mord von oben (1991) – Diane * The Tommyknockers (1993) – Nancy Voss * Bandit – Ein ausgekochtes Schlitzohr gibt Gas (1994) - Engel Austin * Wild at Love (1994) – Blanche * Roseanne (1994; 1995) - Stacy Flagler * Blutschwestern (1995) – Nicole Grace * Melrose Place (1995) – Rikki Abbott * Profiler (1997–1998) – Sharon Lesher (Jill) * Highlander (1998) „Duell im Dunkeln“ – Gretta * D.R.E.A.M. Team (1999) (als Traci Elizabeth Lords) – Mira * Hercules – Episode Hercules, Vagabunden und Diebe (1999) – Luscious Deluxe * First Wave (2000–2001) – Jordan Radcliffe * Gilmore Girls (2000) – Natalie * They Shoot Divas, Don't They? (2002) (als Traci Elizabeth Lords) – Mira * Deathlands (2003) – Lady Rachel Cawdor Pornofilme und -videos * Bad Girls III (1984) * Breaking It (1984) - Jodie Brown * Lust in the Fast Lane (1984) (als Tracy Lords) - Jackie * Miss Passion (1984) * Night of Loving Dangerously, The (1984) (als Tracy Lords) * Sex Goddess, The (1984) - Marilyn West * Sexy Shorts (1984) - Miss Georgia * Talk Dirty to Me Part III / Jungfrau im Paradies (1. Fassung) (1984) * Those Young Girls (1984) (als Tracy Lords) - Tracy Lords * Tracy Lords (1984) (als Tracy Lords) * What Gets Me Hot! (1984) (als Tracy Lords) - Lannie * Young & Restless 2 (1984) (als Traci Lords) * Adult 45 (1985) * Adventures of Tracy Dick: The Case of the Missing Stiff (1985) - Tracy Dick * Another Roll in the Hay (1985) * Aroused (1985) - Allison * Black Throat (1985) - Die erste Frau * Country Girl (1985) - Billie Jean * Diamond Collection 69 (1985) * Diamond Collection 73 (1985) * Dirty Pictures (1985) * Dream Lover (1985) * Educating Mandy (1985) - Mandy * Electric Blue 20 (1985) * Electric Blue 21 (1985) - Suzy/Jane * Electric Blue 28 (1985) - Nikki * Erotic Gold (1985) * Erotic Zones Vol. 1 (1985) (als Tracy Lords) * Future Voyeur (1985) * Grafenberg Spot (1985) * Harlequin Affair (1985) - Tracy * Holly Does Hollywood (1985) (als Tracy Lords) * Hollywood Heartbreakers (1985) * Huge Bras 3 (1985) * It's My Body / Körper der Begierde (1985) - Maggie * Jean Genie (1985) * Just Another Pretty Face (1985) * Ladies in Lace (1985) - Linda * Love Bites (1985) - Krankenschwester * New Wave Hookers (1985) - Devil * Peek a Boo Gang (1985) - Tracy * Perfect Fit (1985) - Diane * Porn in the USA (1985) (als Tracy Lords) * Portrait of Lust (1985) (als Tracy Lords) - Mirage * Sex Shoot (1985) (als Tracy Lords) * Sex Waves (1985) * Sister Dearest (1985) * Sizzling Suburbia / Grüne Witwen (1985) * Tailhouse Rock (1985) - Stacey * Traci, I Love You (1987) * Tracy in Heaven (1985) - Monika Hart * Two-Timing Tracie (1985) * We Love to Tease (1985) * Wild Things (1985) Musik * 1992: Manic Street Preachers - Generation Terrorists * 1993: Ramones - Acid Eaters (Background bei Somebody to Love) * 1994: Control (Single) * 1995: Control (Juno Reactor Instrumental) auf Mortal Kombat - Original Motion Picture Soundtrack * 1995: Fallen Angel (Single) * 1995: 1000 Fires * 2004: Sunshine (Single) * 2004: Walking in L.A. (Single) * 2005: You Burn Inside Me (Single) * 2007: Come Alive (Single) Einzelnachweise Literatur * Traci Elizabeth Lords: Traci Lords Underneath It All. Harper Entertainment, New York, NY 2003, ISBN 0-06-050820-5 Autobiografie (englischsprachig) Weblinks * Offizielle Traci-Lords-Website (englisch) * * * Notes on the History of Pornography: Traci Lords (Text von Luke Ford, englischsprachig) Kategorie:Frau Kategorie:US-Amerikaner Kategorie:Schauspieler Kategorie:Pornodarsteller Kategorie:Geboren 1968 Kategorie:Musiker Kategorie:Penthouse-Pet